


The Wars

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild torture, Other, nothing graphic, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Umi never expects to be betrayed by her dearest friend.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	The Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Old draft. No plans on continuing it

During the dark ages, Umi’s parents were fighting in an impossible war, determined to stop the spread of attacks occurring within their neighboring cities, and slaughtering of children and adults alike. Resources were incredibly scarce in the period and gun power became the top priority. 

Umi’s mother was a beautiful woman, gifted in the finer arts beneting a young lady and a fierce warrior. She would soon lead a riot of thousands in the nearby future. Tsuya’s family governed the west, located near the choppy lands of mountains and grassy plains. Tsuya despised her family's work, calling it unruly and shameful to their ancestors who had once been samurai’s.

Their job was stationed near the gold mines near the abundance of coal laid waiting within the caves. Under her father's orders, the miners went to work, hitting and dusting the molten rocks in the caverns of the tunnels. On a particularly deserted night, they stumbled upon gold, vast gold they had yet to see, news spread around quick. Tsuya’s father; Kira was like a hungry beast, craving wealth and fame like any other crazed leader was, ordering his people to fetch his gold, stating they would be paid handsomely. Kira turned the other way when his workers came to claim their wages, handing them no more than a cent.

Tsuya took it upon herself to organize riots, protests, whatever method she could use to stop her father's actions. Each day, their villages crops were failing, starvation and disease swept past the area as it claimed the lives of many people, young and old alike. All her attempts at swatting her father's plans were beginning to bear fruit, not until he ordered a manhunt of protesters to be killed.

The red guards had targeted an abandoned factory, kicking down the doors and sworming in.

Their guns were pointed to the citizens, smiles twisting in ugly facades while they sprouted death wishes.

She met her match with the sadistic raid, when the man on the enemy side shielded her, slamming his fist against the other soldier. He was a spy within the king's ranks, a trusty commander of the king's aide who was feared. Takashi fell for Umi’s mother right then and there, moments pass their meeting during the wars, he had asked for her hand in marriage, kneeling before his lover and proposing to her with the shine of the diamond cut jewel sprouting from his hands.

When her father learned of the news, he informed Tsuya she was to marry a proper man, one of high standing and social status. Tsuya turned the other way then, rebelling in the only way she knew; escaping. Against her father's wishes, she eloped with Takashi, to a nation far, far from her father's men.

Two months later, Umi was born.

  
  


Umi breaks out in a strangled yelp, skin burning and fists clenching in a flurry of anger, spitting out incoherent words to her captor. The crackle of a whip ensues near her, grazing her skin by the slightest of incomings. She glares, propelling her body forward as she tries to attack the enemy in vain. Before her, stands the enemy, peering down at her with a smug grin plastered to her lips.

“How do you manage to take apart my work, Umi-chan?” she laughs tauntingly, bending down and cupping Umi’s cheek with her gloved hand. Umi hisses in disgust, and jolts her head back. 

The woman grabs a hold of her face in an iron lock, ceasing Umi’s movements as she chuckles dainty. She brushes her fingers over Umi’s bottom lip, then drags her pointer finger along the blood trickling down her chin, wringing the red droplets of blood to her lips and lapping the blood. She flashes Umi a wicked grin before tilting her head altogether, and swiftly closing the distance between them, lips locked firmly. 

Umi’s eyes widen at the scene before her, squirming relentlessly while the blonde woman cranes her neck forward for easy access, biting down hard on Umi’s lips as she draws out a strangled moan; pushing her tongue in the confinements of Umi’s parted lips, toying with the soft muscle in her grasp, stealing the breath out of her captive while she jostles wildly.

“S-stop-” Umi yelps, trying to turn her head away to no avail.

The woman shushes her with the touch of her finger. “I have a name you know. It's rude of you to not use it, y’know.”

“S-shut up!”

“How rude, Umi.” she slides the crook of her thumb on Umi’s forehead, tapping it against her hairlines. “Do you really want me to gout your eye out like how I did with your little friend?”

“Don’t you dare touch Kotori!”

That remark earns her a crude snicker. “Quite the knight aren’t we, hero?”

Umi trembling. “Why… why did you betray us… our friends… you… killed them all…” the way Kotori’s neck snapped with the touch, haunted Umi to her final moments. “I thought you were on our side.”

Her captor stay silent. Reaching for Umi’s face she gently tilting her chin so their gazes met. “I told you before and I’ll tell you again, this war means nothing to me if I can’t have you, Umi.”

“But... why Eli?”

Eli laughed just a little bit. “We’re the same, you and I. Fighting on both sides of this war. And yet, what has it ever given us? Nothing; that's what it ever did.”

she watched as Umi glanced up, frowning. The same look she gave Eli years ago during their training. Eli withdrew her hand, prepping her knees while she stood up to tidy her garnet coated necktie. Leaning forward again, she reaches her hand out and swipes the wet tears gathering on Umi’s eyes, softly in a tender manner.

Umi swallowed. “Did… you do this just to get back at me?” she asked.

Eli hums at the notion then shrugs with a smirk. “You know the answer already, Umi.” Pressing her lips to the side of Umi’s earlobe, She says the few strings of words only Umi can hear.

“ _ It’s always been you, Umi." _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Umi dies at the end


End file.
